


A Future To Look Forward To (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Multi, Pining Harry, Polyamory, Slurs, Snark, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Hermione, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's out of the closet, Draco is exploring it, Ron is everyone's favorite bitch, and Snape has discovered Harry has a hard problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything more shocking than Snape surviving the war it was _this_ moment. Snape stood in the entrance to his godson’s bedroom and gaped in shock at the sight before him. Walking in on his godson masturbating would have been awkward. Walking in on him murdering someone unexpected but not surprising considering the way he was raised. But this?

Draco Malfoy stood before him wearing a light blue frilly dress and a pale blonde wig with big, tight curls. His eyes were wide as saucers, which did nothing to hide the eyeshadow, and his lips were _obscene_. Snape said the only thing that he could manage in order to move past this… this… _horror!_

“Are you going to blame Potter for _this_ one, as well?” Snape asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Draco blinked finally, long eyelashes brushing against a lightly roughed pair of cheeks, “I… I… It’s Granger’s fault!”

“Granger?” Snape raised an eyebrow. Now this _was_ curious.

“She said I’d feel pretty!”

“Do you?” Snape spat out, honestly curious and a bit alarmed.

Draco glanced down at his outfit, shifted one platform shoe, and gave Snape a shy look through his eyelashes. If Snape had a decent bone left in his body he would walk away _right then_ , but he was rooted to the spot with an absolutely disgusting curiousity.

“Yes?” Draco tried.

“You sound unsure.”

“I’m not entirely certain I like the style,” Draco stated, “It’s what she leant me.”

“Let me get this straight… in a matter of speaking,” Snape sighed, “Not only is Hermione Granger giving you fashion advice, but she’s _leant_ you clothing?”

“Yes.”

“ _Those_ clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else she’s leant you? Her testicles, perhaps??”

Draco’s eyes widened impossibly again, “You know about those?”

Snape slammed the door shut in Draco’s face, took several steadying breaths, and marched to the parlor to make a floo call. When Potter’s answered he stared up at him in outrage, hoping that fire was coming out of his eyes as that was the closest he could get to scorching the brat.

“ _What_ has your insipid friend done to my godson!”

“There’s literally no part of that sentence that made sense,” Potter frowned, “Why are you calling me, Professor?”

“Potter,” Snape growled, “As glad as I am that you’ve finally recalled my title, this is hardly the time! Where is Granger?”

“She doesn’t live _here_ ,” Potter pointed out unhelpfully.

“Oh, never mind! I’ll get a crick this way! Step back, I’m coming through!”

“Wait, I…”

Snape pushed through and stood dusting himself off in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place, he glared at Potter and then winced. It seemed he was going to be walking in to all sorts of uncomfortable situations that day. Potter was wearing a robe, holding a glass of champagne, and had a sizable erection which he was failing to conceal.

“Granger. Now,” Snape snarled.

“She’s _not here_ ,” Potter argued, “She went to off to find her parents. She sent them away during the war and-“

“Then how did she give my godson such horrid advice?!”

“How should I know?!” Potter snarled angrily, “If you don’t mind-“

“You can go back to your date when you get me in touch with her! Now!”

Snape expected a frustrated growl, a savage eyeroll, or at least a snarky comeback. What he got was Potter going pale and staring down at his feet in obvious shame. A slow smile dragged across Snape’s face.

“Oh, this is _rich_ ,” Snape chortled, “There _is_ no date! I knew you loved yourself, Potter, but-“

“Shut it, you!” Potter raged, “I’m not a student and the Order is absolved. You’ve no right to come into my home and humiliate me!”

“Yet here I am,” Snape sneered, folding his arms, “So we might as well make the best of a good situation.”

“What happened to your remorse?” Potter snapped at him, folding his arms as well. His erection was apparently _not_ going anywhere, and Snape wondered if it were magically induced, “What happened to you _having_ to treat me like shite to stay under the radar?!”

Snape sniffed regally, “That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

“You’re a sick bastard!”

“Your friend put my godson in a dress! Don’t tell me what’s sick!”

Harry looked momentarily lost and then cracked a smile, “What? Draco? Really? In a dress? Oh, this I have _got_ to see!”

“Like hell you will!” Snape pushed at Harry’s shoulder and there was a brief tussle that resulted in the recently injured Snape toppling to the ground with Potter stretched over him. He struck his head on the fireplace hearth and the room shifted around him.

“Ohhh,” Snape moaned while Harry pawed at him to get a look at his head.

“It’s not bad. Hold still… _episkey!_ ”

“Don’t you point your wand at me you… you… you…!”

Snape trailed off at Potter’s near hysterical laughter. The young man was still sitting on him, his head now buried in Snape’s robe as he shook from head to tow. His erection was digging into Snape’s hip and the older man was alarmed at how much it was arousing him.

“What, pray tell, are you laughing at?” Snape growled, trying for cold and outraged.

“Wand!” Potter snorted, laughing harder and then _grinding his erection against Snape’s hip!_ “Pointing at you!”

Snape sat there in absolute horror as his own body responded to the mad wizard in his lap, but his head was still spinning too much to risk sitting up. Or at least that’s what Snape told himself as he rolled his hips up into Potter.

“Oh,” Potter gasped, and then went still. The laughter had quite fled the room, as had Snape’s mission to punish Granger for sissifying his godson.

“Well now…” Snape breathed as Potter gripped his shoulder and stared down at him in shock, “Perhaps you _would_ like some company, eh Mr. Potter?”

Snape raised an eyebrow in offer and Potter hesitated a moment with shocked, wide eyes, before that familiar look of an accepted challenge (Damn James Potter!) flickered over his face.

“It’s _Harry_ ,” Potter stated firmly.

“Well, well. Line drawn, then. Very well, since it is a _small_ concession to make for something so very…” Snape’s hand moved down to cup Potter’s groin, making his hips jump and the younger man gasp, “Company, Harry?”

Potter’s eyes fell shut and he rolled his hips needily, a soft moan drawn out of him as he rubbed himself off against Snape’s bony hip. He licked his lips and Snape caught himself mirroring the action. Not that it mattered. Harry’s eyes were closed and his hands trembling. He wouldn’t notice anything that didn’t involve his dick at that moment.

“Yeah,” Harry gasped, “Oh, _yeah_.”

Snape let out a deep growl and rolled them over, pinning the younger man beneath him. Harry’s wand rolled away, but Snape paid it no heed as he rolled his hips down against Harry’s hot body. The younger man moaned and arched his back, pulling against the hands Snape had unconsciously pinned him with.

“Professor!” Potter gasped.

“Tut, tut. We’re on a first name basis today, remember _Harry_.”

Harry gasped and thrashed and the older man’s eyelids drooped in desire. He was certain this was a bad idea, but having Harry panting and writhing beneath him certainly _felt_ good.

Snape pushed up onto his knees, ignoring Potter’s whine, and began to undo his robes. Potter took one look at his actions and wriggled out of his dressing gown. He lay there, legs splayed open and eyes dark, and Snape knew he couldn’t give up this once in a lifetime opportunity to play with Potter’s dangly bits. There was a side of him that loved to infuriate and taunt Potter for his reactions, but the majority of him deeply cared for the young man. Now he had a chance to care for him in a different way and reached down to take him firmly in hand, stroking along his hard, thick shaft. Potter let out a tortured moan and Snape’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Is this natural?”

“Hm?” Potter asked, hand reaching up blindly to grasp at Snape’s member.

Snape nearly forgot his question in the wake of friction on his dick, but then recalled and forced himself to respond.

“Ah, no. I… uh… huh…. Yeah… mm…”

“Yes? Or no?”

“Yes. Natural for me. Not for others,” Potter panted, “St. Mungoe’s gave me a lotion but it just… doesn’t… stop… the…”

Potter dissolved into panting and moaning and Snape could hardly blame him. He pulled and stroked at the man, tossing him off with expert digits. His long fingers were much suited to playing a man’s body like a fiddle. Case and point that Harry was soon letting out harsh gasps and then shaking apart beneath him. The younger man’s hand faltered but then dutifully stroked Snape off, lifting his head to watch his hand fly over Snape’s arousal. The older man leaned in to catch Potter’s lips just as he approached the cusp of his release. Potter’s grip tightened that margin more that he needed and Snape groaned against his mouth as he came across Potter’s belly.

When he’d managed to collect himself he rose quickly to his feet, doing up his clothes as he glanced sideways down at the spent young man. Potter’s face was lax, a soft smile on his lips and his eye sliding down.

“Do have Granger contact me when she returns,” Snape stated, finishing up the last of the buttons on his clothes before vanishing through the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stepped into the ladies room, headed for the stall, shifted her clothes out of the way, and sat down. She untucked her penis from the prosthetic that kept her male genitalia tucked away. Aim and piss, and she was done and headed to the sink to wash up. Hermione’s life had become a lot less complicated since the Dark Lord had fallen. She was down to contemplating her future, something she hadn’t dared to think of for a long time.

Her parents were slowly beginning to remember her, their eyes occasionally glimmering fondly when they saw her, but there were a lot of things that were confused between them. For starters, she was going to have to come out of the closet. Again. She planned on doing that tonight, after a nice dinner at the restaurant her father had proposed to her mother in. They were smiling warmly at each other when she approached the table and didn’t do that horrible thing where they questioned her when she showed back up. It had been like that for a few days now, where they remembered her even after she left their sight. It was excellent progress and she thought now was a good time for the truth.

“You had something to tell us, sweetheart?” Her mother asked, smiling at her warmly.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled, sitting down and taking a deep breath, “I want to explain something that may be blocking up your memory recall, but the fact is that it’s something we haven’t discussed in years. You’ve left it entirely in my hands, and I’ve always been grateful for that. However, it’s an important part of my life that I can’t keep from you.”

“Well go on, sweety, what is it?” Her father asked, worry in his eyes.

Hermione looked down at her hands, smiling sadly despite the fact that she’d long been an assured and comfortable woman, “I was identified as male at birth. You named me Herman. When I was about four years old I told you I was a girl, and begged you to let me start wearing dresses. You’d always been open minded, but I think you thought it was a phase. I never looked back, and the one time we tried to discuss it… it didn’t go well. I’ve been living as a woman for nearly my entire life.”

“Then… you’re our son?” Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione winced and let her mother see the hurt, “No. I’m your _daughter_ , I just happen to have male genitals.”

“That’s… complicated,” Mr. Granger replied, giving her an anxious look and reaching for Mrs. Granger’s hand.

“Not for me it isn’t,” Hermione replied with a wan smile, “For me this is just _being_.”

“You must be so brave to-“

“No,” Hermione cut her mother off, “Just being.”

“Are you sure you-“

“No,” Hermione interrupted her father this time, “Don’t question this. If you have questions that’s fine, but don’t question _my gender_ , because that’s the same as questioning my existence. This is who I am, not what I do or how I feel. _Who I am.”_

Hermione’s mother’s face showed resolve first, his eyes darkening as he nodded firmly, “Very well. You’re our daughter, and we love you. As you are.”

Mr. Granger nodded firmly, “Yes. We will.”

“One question,” Mrs. Granger asked, and Hermione braced herself anxiously, “Does that adorable Ron fellow know?”

 

<http://www.feminization.us/vee-string-prosthetic-camel-toes-p-128.html?zenid=71c63f824ac9f10afb3667f5d6a78c5d>


End file.
